The Road to Forbidden Eternity
by Unsugar
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance Written for 1sentence community at livejournal. Pairing: Phantom x Alviss. The immortal Knight and his Cross Guard warrior.


**Title:** The Road to Forbidden Eternity

**Fandom:** Marchen Awakens Romance

**Pairing:** Phantom x Alviss

**Rating:** Mild R

**Theme Sets:** Gamma

**Disclaimer:** I have checked my account bank; still do not have enough money to own Marchen Awakens Romance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

#01 – Ring

- "Please stop it, Alviss; my ears are still ringing from the lecture you gave me the last time about not attacking Kaldea."

#02 – Hero

- While most sane people would choose the hero of the story to be their special ones, but Alviss knew he was crazy enough to choose the villain instead.

#03 – Memory

- His memories of Phantom's deeds to him and his friends had never been pleasant, but Alviss could not find ways to forget about him at all.

#04 – Box

- Looking down at the box containing his dead lover, Phantom finally realized that although he wanted to be an immortal creature so that he could be forever with him, Alviss had always refused to be one.

#05 – Run

- Even if the Kaldean Elder gave him the best ÄRM to run away with, Alviss knew he would never leave the Knight's side, ever.

#06 – Hurricane

- As Dorothy attacked him, Phantom knew that even the strongest hurricane could not force him to return Alviss back to his former comrades.

#07 – Wings

- Whenever he caught Alviss staring longingly outside at the balcony, Phantom knew he would have to let his lover spread his wings to the outside world one day, to let him free with his friends again.

#08 – Cold

- As he ran his cold hands on Alviss' naked flesh, he knew it was enough to make the youth felt warm and in need throughout the night.

#09 - Red

- Red might be the symbol of blood and death for some people and the symbol of love and romance for some other people, but for Alviss it reminded him of the Tattoo that linked him to Phantom after all these years.

#10 – Drink

- Alviss blushed profusely as he noticed from the reflection of the mirror that Phantom was making himself busy by drinking his naked form hungrily.

#11 – Midnight

- "Urgh… it's midnight, can't they stop just for a while?" Rolan quietly screamed in his mind as he lay down in his bed in his bedroom next to Phantom and Alviss', unable to sleep due to some 'mysterious' noises.

#12 – Temptation

- Despite a small voice in his head saying that he would be a paedophiliac if he did it, but in the end Phantom gave in to the temptation of giving Alviss the Zombie Tattoo, hoping to make the boy his lover as soon as that boy reached his puberty.

#13 – View

- Looking at the bare back of his lover, Phantom smirked at himself, allowing himself to be put in a self-boasting pride for being able to witness something that belonged only to him.

#14 – Music

- For Alviss, the scream coming form the tortured prisoner was one of the worst sounds he had ever heard, but for his lover, it was one of the finest music that had ever reached his ears.

#15 - Silk

- It had been amazing for Alviss to think that although Phantom had became a zombie for a few good years, long enough for him to have rotten flesh on his body, his pale skin remained like silk whenever Alviss touched it.

#16 – Cover

- "It's not Alviss' fault, Phantom, it is mine for kissing what's yours."

#17 – Promise

- There were times when Alviss had thought of going back to his promise to Danna to protect the world, but each time Phantom looked at him with warmth and appreciation in his eyes, he told himself that even MÄR Heaven did not worth just the way he was to Phantom.

#18 – Dream

- "Even though you will never be with me just the way I want you to be, I'll always remember you in my dream and as my dream, Alviss."

#19 – Candle

- Looking at the flicking candle, Alviss mused about the fact that his life was nothing but a dying candle as he waited his human life to end and to be continued as a zombie; at Phantom's side.

#20 – Talent

- "I think it is in you to automatically kill people who annoyed you, isn't it, Phantom?"

#21 – Silence

- Sometimes silence was the only thing that connected them; as Alviss was drowned in his guilt of leaving his comrades and Phantom could not do anything to help him out of it.

#22 – Journey

- Every life was a journey, and they knew theirs will never end with 'light at the end of the tunnel'.

#23 – Fire

- Looking at the Tattoo on his hand reminded him about the flames in Alviss' blue eyes; promising him death that, unknown to Alviss, had been waited for so long.

#24 – Strength

- Being with Alviss was the only reason why he can keep himself sane after living as a zombie until now.

#25 – Mask

- Alviss could not help but cried as he witnessed Phantom's mask shattered to show the world what caused him to hate the human being and the world overall.

#26 – Ice

- As Alviss curled closer to him by the fire, Phantom reminded himself to thank Girom tomorrow morning for freezing half of the castle that evening.

#27 – Fall

- "If one day fate had decided that it was enough for you to stay on top of the world, then I shall fall with you to the deepest hell…"

#28 – Forgotten

- As he lived longer with Phantom, his promise to Danna of protecting the world he once loved so much remained forgotten at the back of his mind.

#29 – Dance

- "Stop dancing around the bush and go kiss him already!"

#30 – Body

- Phantom felt his body shiver in pleasurable delight as he watched Alviss arch his body in sync with the euphoric sensation running through his veins.

#31 – Sacred

- "Don't you even _dare_ try and destroy my only remembrance of him!!" Alviss screamed at Alan as the older man tried to put away the Purific Ave that the young warrior used to kill Phantom.

#32 – Farewells

- As he set his daze eyes on his crying lover, the dying Alviss knew this was when farewells felt so ever bitter for someone immortal like Phantom.

#33 – World

- If Phantom meant forever for Alviss, then Alviss meant everything in the world for him.

#34 – Formal

- Although he knew Phantom's friendship with Peta was nothing than just a bond of close friendship and based on a formal friendship vow, Alviss could not ignore the strange feeling rising in his heart each time his lover mentioned about him.

#35 – Fever

- As the long, pale fingers trailed down his feverish body, Alviss could not help but think, how come such cold, dead hands could make him withering in need all the time?

#36 – Laugh

- After being in the dark, cold world for so long, hearing a rare, small chuckle coming from Alviss was enough to brighten his dark days.

#37 – Lies

- Rather than the truth that his comrades told him about Phantom, he would rather listens to Phantom's sweet words about being together forever.

#38 – Forever

- The word 'forever' held an important meaning for Phantom, but the phrase 'forever with Alviss' brought a whole new meaning for the Knight.

#39 – Overwhelmed

- As he watched Alviss suffered as the Zombie Tattoo took full control of his body, Phantom felt the need to conquer the younger Zombie Tattoo wielder was nothing but overwhelming.

#40 – Whisper

- "Thank you… for killing me," was the last thing Alviss heard from the immortal Knight – only for his ears to hear - as he turned into dust in his arms.

#41 – Wait

- 'Just bear with it, Phantom, you can touch him _that way_ tonight,' was the thought that ran through Phantom's mind as he watched the water-soaked Alviss scolded Pinocchio for his stupid prank.

#42 – Talk

- As lovers, they could talk about anything, everything with each other with ease; except their past as they were too sacred and forbidden to be shared with another.

#43 – Search

- As he looked at Alviss, Nanashi could see that even after 6 years, the 22-years-old Cross Guard was still searching for the one who could fill the emptiness left by Phantom in his heart, but was always left in despair. 1

#44 – Hope

- One of the many reasons of why Phantom could not help but to fall in love with Alviss was because in the youth's heart, always exists a small hope to find a way to make his immortal lover a human again.

#45 – Eclipse

- Watching Phantom torturing yet another prisoner, Alviss wondered if there were any chances for him to make his lover human again. 2

#46 – Gravity

- Being with Phantom was like fighting against gravity; the higher they went up, the worst they got when they fall down.

#47 – Highway

- As his father drove the car at 140 km per hour in the highway, Ginta wondered if this was the feeling that Phantom and Alviss felt when they stared at each other unabashedly.

#48 – Unknown

- Even though he was a warrior, Alviss was never an adventurer; but being with Phantom, he realized he just had to venture to the unknown sooner or later.

#49 – Lock

- "If this is the only way for you to be with me, then I shall keep you down here, chained, as long as you wish…"

#50 – Breathe

- "It's okay, Alviss; just breathe, the pain will go away soon."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Explanation:

1 – This bit was taken from MAR Omega, where the storyline occurred 6 years after the 2nd War Game. Alviss is 22 years old and is a real member of the Cross Guard in this one.

2 – Eclipse in this sentence means the hope that seems to have gone but actually it is still there, albeit small.

A/N: While some of you might have noticed, this piece of fic was a combination of the manga, the anime and what have been going through my mind about this particular pairing. So, for anyone who got confused, I apologize in advance for it.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

Golden Neko aka F.o.I


End file.
